You Really Get Me
by L-Sawyer
Summary: What happened next between Lauren and Arizona in the on-call room. This is an unashamed Laurizona shipper fic, so if it upsets you please think twice before reading.


**You Really Get Me**

Lauren had been watching the gorgeous woman since before she'd even ordered her coffee. Something about her blonde hair and the way she held herself captured Lauren's interest. Lauren saw her reaching for the cardboard cup with her own name on it but had stood back for a moment, just looking. When Arizona had turned and fixed those beautiful eyes on her for the first time, she was very glad for the excuse for them to strike up a conversation.

As she'd walked away she read the name on the coffee cup. _Arizona._ It was one of those names that suited a person perfectly; it was unique and weirdly romantic. When she saw Arizona walk into the room and understood that they would be working together, it had made her want to believe in fate. She'd walked away from the chance meeting genuinely wanting to see Arizona again, but knew that in a hospital of this size it was pretty unlikely. Though her mind told her it was just one of life's little co-incidences, she couldn't resist the thought that they had been meant to meet one another a second time.

As soon as she'd had a quiet moment to herself she'd googled Arizona, and had been surprised at how much information she'd been able to find. There were news articles about a plane crash, and she put her hand over her mouth when she read about it. It sounded like they'd all been through a great deal. Though she'd only talked to Arizona for a short time she'd sensed a quiet strength in her that the articles seemed to confirm. Now Arizona struck her as the kind of person who'd lived a lot - and who would have quite a few stories to tell.

A surge of disappointment went through her when she looked at Arizona's Facebook – it was mostly set to private but she could see enough profile pictures to work out that she had a wife and child. At least her instincts were right and Arizona was with a woman. It made her think that maybe she hadn't been imagining the spark that had flared between them.

If she were honest with herself, she didn't really want to think about the life Arizona led when she was a wife and mother. It was easy to forget that she wasn't available every time she looked at her and felt that drop in her stomach. Lauren was usually the sort of person whose friends teased her about being too picky. It was rare for her to find a woman that interested her so much - so when she wanted someone she wanted them badly. Although Arizona had described herself as happily married, Lauren reasoned that nobody ever really knew what was going on privately between two people. The way Arizona gazed back at her made her wonder if things were as happy as she'd said they were.

In any case, a little harmless flirting couldn't hurt. Lauren literally couldn't help herself. She liked seeing Arizona smile and liked flustering her even more. There was a quality about Arizona that attracted her so strongly it surprised her. Aside from her obvious beauty she quickly gathered that Arizona was well respected by her colleagues; she was smart and funny and kind to everyone.

By the time the surgery was over, the connection had deepened more than she could have expected. They weren't just flirting now – they were doing something special together. They worked as a unit smoothly and easily. No egos, just mutual appreciation. Arizona had been amazing to observe at work, all tightly controlled passion and movement. Lauren watched her hands and was unable to take her eyes off them.

She found herself anticipating their goodbyes with sadness. It didn't feel right to have that conversation in a room full of people, like it was just another surgery with just another distant colleague. Lauren wanted to talk to Arizona alone, to draw out that connection just a little longer. It made her feel lonely to think about flying out by herself. Such thoughts would never have occurred to her a few days ago – she thought she liked her life just fine.

When they were in the on-call room, all she could think about was that if she didn't make her move now she'd regret it forever.

Arizona held her, and like magic the lights went out and Arizona's lips were on hers. The smell of her hair surrounded Lauren, and she loved feeling the softness of Arizona against her and the sweet taste of her mouth. Though it had only been a couple of short days Arizona had fuelled an embarrassing amount of fantasies. The reality more than matched the dream, and she reached down to grab Arizona and pull her closer.

They were interrupted by the lights coming back on. For several tense moments she was sure that Arizona was going to leave her standing there frustrated and longing for more. She said a few words – a last ditch effort at convincing Arizona to follow her instincts – and held her breath. As Arizona locked the door she felt her heart in her throat. This was really going to happen.

Arizona started kissing her aggressively, pushing the coat from her shoulders. Arizona was no longer kissing her closed-mouthed; her tongue was sliding against Lauren's and she felt it all through her. Lauren pulled Arizona tightly against her and they moved together, lost in their kissing. She felt Arizona strip off her own lab coat, and Lauren gripped her bare arms. She was dimly aware of Arizona walking her backwards towards the bed. Before they got there she felt her shirt being pulled over her head, and she quickly performed the same action for Arizona so that she could feel skin against skin.

They paused where they stood to kiss passionately, Lauren gripping Arizona's hips. Arizona's hands were at the side of her face, then on her ass, and there seemed to be no mistaking what her intentions were. Lauren could feel her heart hammering away in her chest.

Arizona pulled away from her and started to walk towards the door, causing her heart to sink. Had she changed her mind again?

"Where are you going?"

"Just to turn the light off," Arizona explained breathlessly, reaching for the switch.

"Please don't. I want to see you," Lauren said.

Arizona looked back over her shoulder, giving her a look Lauren could only mentally describe as smouldering, and then switched it off. "It keeps flickering."

"Okay," Lauren agreed, just wanting Arizona to come closer again. She got onto the bed, and when Arizona was near enough she grabbed the material of her scrub pants and pulled her towards herself. Lauren pressed a kiss to Arizona's stomach, running her nails lightly over her waist. She closed her eyes as she felt Arizona's fingers in her hair. She could sense hesitation again, but at least by now Lauren was sure that Arizona wasn't going to run.

"Will it bother you if I take it off?" Arizona asked her.

Lauren had been clueless for a second there, and rushed to catch up to Arizona's train of thought. "Oh. Whatever's comfortable. The important thing is you get those pants off," she joked.

"You too," Arizona laughed softly. Lauren complied, stripping down to her underwear and laying down, eagerly waiting for Arizona to join her. Arizona settled on the single mattress, laying beside her and resting on her elbow. By the light of the moon and the bursts of lightning that struck at the best possible moment, Arizona was illuminated.

"God, look at you. You have the most beautiful body," Lauren said.

Wordlessly Arizona leaned down and they were kissing again, Arizona moving to lie half on top of her. They ground against one another – never getting close enough. Lauren could hear the sounds of the storm, and herself moaning quietly into Arizona's mouth. Arizona's hands had started to roam over her body, and now she could feel a hand on her breast over her bra.

Lauren sat up far enough for Arizona to reach behind her and undo her bra, pulling it quickly from her body. Then Arizona's tongue was on her breast, and she gasped.

She loved Arizona like this. Over the past few days when she'd been flirting with her she had observed Arizona's hesitation and had gently pushed against it, wanting to see her overcome it. Now there was no reluctance and Arizona seemed as confident as she had in the operating room. Arizona's hands and mouth were sure – she knew exactly what to do.

By the time Arizona's hand reached downwards she was so turned on that she felt like begging. Her eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness that she could see Arizona's; she was looking down at her with a heated expression. She felt fingers playing over her underwear and then Arizona pushed them down roughly.

When Arizona moved inside her, she closed her eyes, her mouth open with the shock of how good it felt. Arizona quickly set up a rhythm that left her breathless. Her hands moved over Arizona's back, practically clawing at her. Arizona had placed an arm under her, around her waist to hold her. She dragged Arizona downwards so that they were kissing again, unfocussed and urgent while Lauren's hips bucked against the bed.

She came hard and quickly but Arizona did not stop. Her fingers only changed their speed and stroked gently against Lauren now, causing a second wave to roll over her.

As soon as she had recovered enough to move she gently pushed Arizona over onto her back. They'd been silent for a while now save for their breathing and gasping but now Lauren broke the quiet. She leaned in to kiss Arizona's neck.

"How are you even real?" she asked, smiling against Arizona's cheek when she felt Arizona's face break into a grin. She found herself wishing not for the first time in the last two days that circumstances were different. It wasn't even over and already she wanted to do it again – the thought that she might not get the chance was too depressing to contemplate.

If this was all she was going to get she wanted to make damn sure that Arizona wouldn't forget about it any time soon. She wanted Arizona to think about her; to miss her. To want her back over and over.

"You're lucky the storm's so loud," she whispered against Arizona's ear.

"Oh yeah?" Arizona replied, arching when Lauren bit and licked at her earlobe.

"Yeah, because I'm going to make you scream now," Lauren said, her voice low. She knew that she were being cheesy, but it was worth it to hear that laugh again.

Lauren worked her way down Arizona's body, the two of them removing the last barriers to Arizona being naked underneath her. Lauren kept returning upwards to kiss her mouth, then feathering kisses over her breasts and stomach. She was aching with anticipation, her face flushed and hot, but she wanted to make sure Arizona was at the same place as she were before she took things any further.

For a while she focussed on kissing her mouth and moving her hips against Arizona. She could feel Arizona's arousal on her thigh and she bit her lip.

Between kisses, Arizona spoke. "What are you doing to me?"

Lauren didn't answer, she just kept going. She laughed when she felt Arizona playfully pushing at her shoulders. "Stop teasing."

Quickly she moved, positioning herself between Arizona's thighs and grasping her, pulling her down the bed until she was right when she wanted her. She heard Arizona's sharp intake of breath when her tongue made contact.

Arizona's hands were in her hair. She'd never known anyone to taste so good, and it felt like time had stopped. Lauren added her fingers, lapping at her, slowly solving the mystery of what made Arizona respond with the most intensity. She kept looking up to see Arizona's face in the dark, beautiful and free and out of control. Arizona shuddered and moaned under her at last, rocking against her.

Lauren moved up and they kissed once more, now slow and languid. She felt the closeness that you could only feel with a lover, even if it were one you barely knew. Yet although logically she understood that they were practically strangers, she felt a closeness to Arizona that was hard to describe to herself. It was like that guy had said in his soppy marriage proposal. Lauren knew that she didn't love Arizona – _yet. _It was all about the yet for her.

She rested her head against Arizona's shoulder, an arm and a leg slung over her. "I know you have to go soon." Though she had no idea of how much time had passed it seemed both like a long time and not long enough. Arizona's body was warm against her, and Arizona was stroking her shoulder.

Lauren felt Arizona nod against her. She wanted to make a joke about going in for round two, something to lighten the mood. It was her usual way of dealing with difficult things. But it didn't feel right, not when Arizona were being quiet and Lauren was wondering if she were regretting her actions. Now she wanted to ask about that, but didn't want to know the answer.

So she settled for something in between, something true.

"Can you stay here just a little longer?"


End file.
